


Purple Rose

by daiyamoon



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fluff, Gen, Mentions of Blood, Mentions of Violence, Villain Yoon Jeonghan, villain, villain and hero
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26608561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daiyamoon/pseuds/daiyamoon
Summary: Every story has a hero. Every hero has a villain. That hero is you. And the villain? The one and only, Yoon Jeonghan.But one rainy night, you appeared on his front door, looking helpless."Sorry, didn't know where else to go."
Relationships: Yoon Jeonghan/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Mentions of thunder, lightning, storm, blood, bruises. Please proceed with caution. Read at your own risk.

**Purple Rose –** **1**

* * *

_**Have**_ you ever wondered what does a villain do during a heavy storm?

Will he be planning out some evil things as he should? Execute evil plan number one seven one he has formulated some time ago? Think about how to dominate the world? Inside his headquarters and ordering his troops to start out some kind of a war against the hero?

Hmm, possibly. They are, after all, a villain. They're supposedly planning out some evil scheme.

Especially at a time of a really heavy storm. A perfect time to be evil.

Except our villain is not in the mood to be evil tonight. The night is deep. The rain is pouring hard. The sky is roaring. There were no stars. Not even the moon.

And he's feeling... _lazy._

Perched by the chimney, sitting on the rocking chair, wearing his favorite pajamas, Jeonghan is very comfortable tonight.

Wine on hand, his eyeglasses sitting on his nose, and a blanket casually draped around his body while a book is sitting by his lap, it was the contrary to what one would expect a villain would do inside his house in the middle of a storm.

The weather is perfect for him to be lazy _(yeah as if he's not always lazy but you get the point)_. Cold night, a rain, some thunder and lightning. Perfect for a wine night.

Slowly rocking the chair, he wondered about where you were and what would you be doing at a time like this.

  
“Probably saving some stray cats,” he chuckled. Or helping an elder get home safe. A sip, “Fixing someone's roof?”

“Heh,” A scoff, “That's so boring.”

How are you living your life like that? Saving the asses of some people you don't even know. Getting into trouble and wasting your energy for literal strangers? What do you even gain from all that except useless _'thank yous'?_

  
“ _ **Joy.**_ ”

  
He smirked, remembering that one time you faced each other and he asked you about it.

  
“That's,” he grimaced. “So corny.”

He inwardly smirked when you looked visibly pissed at his comment.

  
Oh how he likes seeing your pissed face. He doesn't even care if he gets bruises and broken bones from fighting with you as long as he sees your very _very_ pissed face. It's already a win for him.

“Huh,” you scoffed. “How will you even understand?”

“Aww,” he touched his chest in mock hurt. “You hurt me straight to my heart, _baby_.”

You looked horrified. It was one of the best facial expression he has seen. One for the books. _Wouldn't trade it for anything._

  
Even if he went home with yet again three broken ribs that time. It was worth it. Jeonghan even felt fulfilled.

  
You're always so brutal. Never held back especially when it comes to him.

He likes it, though. He likes how you're so fierce. So... daring. So bold. So easy to provoke—a bit _too_ easy to provoke. It entertains him.

  
Your determined expression entertains him so much. The disgust, irritation, pissed, mad expressions you make are a joy to him

  
_Pause._

“ _Joy,_ huh.”

  
Well, this is what it is in his case, then.

* * *

**Purple Rose –** **1**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of blood and bruises. Please proceed with caution.

**Purple Rose – 2**

* * *

_**A**_ loud thunder woke Jeonghan up from his nap. It seems he fell asleep unknowingly.

He looked around, a bit dazed. It's colder now. And a bit darker, too. Maybe because the fire coming from the chimney is not as light earlier.

He looked up and saw how it's a little past midnight. The book he pretended to read is now lying on the floor. His eye glasses are sitting on his lap. The blanket fell from his shoulders. Thank God the wine glass is still glued in his hands _(for some reason)._

Placing the glass on the table by his side, he stretched his now hurting neck. The rocking chair didn't give that much comfort to him, it seems.

Groaning, he stood up to go to bedroom. His bed will definitely give him the comfort he needs.

Feeling dazed and light-headed, he practically dragged himself towards his bedroom. Sleep is calling him. He has to sleep. He has to be on his bed.

He's almost there. Only a few steps away. Just a little bit more and he can already bury himself under his soft blankets and pillows. He can already feel it.

Almost there... Just a little bit—

_BLAG!_

“Fuck!” He cursed when he almost fell face flat on the floor. He can feel sleep leaving his system because of the sudden sound from his front door.

“Don't you know how to knock?!” He murmured and cursed again. _He lost his composure there._ Groaning, “Who would even go here at this...hour—”

**PAUSE.**

“Shit?”

The lazy strides he did a while ago turned into a full on panicked sprint towards his front door. He knows this presence too well.

He knows _your_ presence too well.

Jeonghan stood dumbly behind his door. Thoughts flooding inside his head.

_What are you doing here?_  
 _What_ _are you up to?_  
 _How did you find him?_  
What are you planning?

Soft knocks interrupted his thoughts. He tried to compose himself and feel his surroundings. But he can't make out anything aside from the sound of the heavy rain and the _a bit too familiar_ smell of roses invading his senses. No one smells like fresh roses like you do.

Still wondering what you're doing outside his house, he reached for the door, expecting for the worst.

Maybe you figured out the best way to kill him. Maybe you have a whole army waiting outside. He doesn't really know. He's opening the door with no plan in mind. Nor any weapon on hand.

A bit on guard, he finally opened the door...

“What the fuck.”

“Hi,” you greeted. “Uh..”

Jeonghan froze.

**_Blood._** A lot of it.

**_Bruise._** All over you.

You looked... horrible.

What the heck happened?

You, almost stumbling backwards woke him up from his shocked state.  
Panting, you stared up at him, eyes unfocused. _Fuck,_ you're drugged.

“Sorry,” you can barely manage to say.

He gritted his teeth. _What the heck happened._

“Sorry... didn't know where else to go.”

And you passed out.

Staring at your almost lifeless body in his arms, he wonders what happened and who dare do this to you.

_They will surely pay, though._

* * *

**Purple Rose – 2**


End file.
